Have faberrittana new year!
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Brittana and Faberry New years story, that is late because of awseomeness!


**_(Hey guys I hope you had a good new years! I was going to up load this yesterday but it wasn't finished and I was partying like a rockstar playing the Glee board game and sing Glee songs on the Wii all night and morning long so, it would have been up this morning but I just got up like at 2:00pm so Its going up now, and this years new years resolution up date when I say I'm going to!)_**

"Britts baby are you ready?" Santana called down the hall from Brittany's room. The blondes head popped out from the bathroom a pink toothbrush poking out of her mouth.

"I totally be done in a second." She slurred trying to keep the brush in her mouth. Santana smiled at the cute innocent look on her lovers face. She turned and headed back to the blonde's bed.

"You know everyones going to get so wasted it's not going to matter what you look like."

"I tell you that every year and you still dress up all sexy." Brittany smiled walking in her bedroom in a purple towel.

"I dress all sexy fro you." Santana smiled. Standing up and closing the blondes door while brittany walked towards her closet.

"Well maybe I'm dressing up for you." Brittany said with a smirk. Santana smirked back moving behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waste.

"You don't have to dress up for me. You take my breath away just like that." Santana smiled seeing Brittany bite her bottom lip. She kissed the blondes shoulder. "Just. Like. That." She smiled letting the blonde go and moving back towards the bed. "Now hurry you pretty little ass up Puckerman just texted he'll be here any sec." Santana smiled dropping herself of on the blondes bed.

* * *

><p>"Who you gonna kiss at midnight?" Rachel smiled over at Quinn it was just the two of them near the refreshments as the other Glee clubbers partied an danced about the dance floor.<p>

"You know whoevers close maybe Sam, possibly Puck." Quinn couldn't stop the laugh from escaping as her girlfriends mouth dropped open in astonishment. The look passed quickly as Rachel cought the stiffled laugh and the famous Quinn fabray smirk.

"Not funny Quinn." Quinn smiled pulling the brunette in. "No." Rachel protested turning away from the blonde.

"Don't get huffy,come on Rach." Quinn smiled nussaling in to the shorter girls neck I didn't mean it." Rachel smiled when she realized the soft, light tickle she felt was Quinn's soft lips planting light kisses on her neck. "I'll be kissing the most beautiful girl at this part when the clock hits midnight. I'd don't think you've ever seen her, no one has, cause she only comes around when we lock eyes."

* * *

><p>"How are you sexy pices doing on this fine evning?" Puck smiled, as Brittany ans Santana slid in to his car. "Brittany looking good." he smiled looking the blonde over a few times.<p>

"Eyes on the road, or lose the worm." Santana snapped catching his scopping eyes.

"Whoa, don't say that, it's a snake baby. Snake. An andaconda!" He defended starting his car back up.

"Yeah sure." Santana rolled her eyes. "Just go."

"Snake." He smiled nodding his head a little and speeding off towards the Hummel/Hudson residance.

* * *

><p>"Don't worrie ladys Puckzilla is here there's no longer a need to worry." Rachel rolled her eyes at Noah's rediculas entrance.<p>

"Move Puckerman." Quinn smiled seeing a familiar angry face behind Puckerman. "Like now."

"Not now I gots to make my entrance. It takes a moment." Santana rolled her eyes trying to push the obciously larger boy out of her way.

"Puck could you please move?" Brittany asked her sweetest tone.

"Why of course Brittany." Puck smirked at Santana as the dueo passed him.

"Sometimes I don't know why we put up with that caveman." Santana growled, as soon as she knew Quinn could hear.

"Cause weather you wont to admit it or not, you love Puckerman." Quinn smiled. "We all do. I mean look at him, would life be the same without him?" Rachel giggled and so did Brittany as they all turn to see Puck doning his Barbera Strisand dance be a cheerio.

"I think I would manage without him." Santana hissed, she tensed a little than relaxed as Brittany's finger tips brushed her's in a tap. She smiled and locked there fingers togeather.

"You'd miss him if he was gone Sanny." Brittany smiled at her lover.

"A little." she admited as Rachel pulled Quinn on to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"They're counting down!" Finn yelled from in front of the T.V. the crowd gathered counting from 10 to 0 in unison. Santana felt someone jerk her towards them with a smile. She smiled back taking in the blonde.<p>

**9**

Santana pulled the blonde close. "Whats your resolution?" Brittany asked with a smile.

**8**

"This years going to make up for all the years of hiding."

**7**

"All the years of keeping us a secret."

**6**

"All those years of making you think it meant nothing."

**5**

"I'm going to show you what love really is this year." Brittany smiled.

"do you want to know mine?" She smirked.

**4**

"Yeah."

**3**

Brittany smiled."I'm going to keep you safe."

**2**

Santana smiled pulling the blonde in for the kiss.

**1**

They stayed lock bit til breathing became an issue.

* * *

><p>"They're counting down!" Finn yelled from in front of the T.V. the crowd gathered counting from 10 to 0 in unison.<p>

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled to her girlfriend from the other side of the crowd. "Quinn!" She jumped up and down fliging her arms through the air. Quinn laughed a little.

**9**

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed.

**8**

Quinn smiled pushing past the people.

**7**

"Whats your resolution?" Quinn yelled over the people knowing there wouldn't be time when she finally reached the diva.

**6**

"I'm going to stay in one relationship this year." Rachel yelled. "Without the break ups." Quinn smiled laughing to herself as she pushed her way through the a few more people as quickly as she could.

**5**

"And you!" Rachel yelled.

**4**

"I'm going to the one thing I've always wanted to do!" Quinn yelled pushing her way with more force.

**3**

"Whats..!" Rachel stopped losing sight of Quinn.

**2**

"Quin.." Rachel stopped short as breath taking hazel eye's locked with hers.

"I'm going to love you, where everyone can see." Quinn pulled the diva in locking there lips.

**1**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**THE END **


End file.
